


Something Wicked

by standbygo



Series: NaNoWriMo 2013 One Word Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What – precisely – is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo One Word Prompt Challenge - "Wicked", from Sara.

“… _That’s_ the murder weapon?”

Incredulity made Greg Lestrade’s voice go up at least an octave.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock said.

John, Greg and Sherlock surveyed the object once again, warily.

“What – precisely – is it?” John finally said, his voice echoing through the gallery.

“According to the plaque here, it’s called, ‘Something Wicked This Way Comes’.”

“Wicked ugly,” John muttered.

Sherlock signed impatiently. “Remember the odd marks on the victim’s body? Irregular puncture marks, with burns on one side? Now, look at the…” He paused, momentarily lost for words. “…the branches. The shapes match. And there are tiny lightbulbs on each, that accounts for the burn marks.”

John peered closely, then looked at the photos Greg was holding. “Yup, that’s a match.” He stepped back and shook his head. “That’s a hell of a way to go.”

“Motive, Sherlock?” Greg prompted.

“The killer was commissioned for this piece, and the gallery owner wasn’t pleased with it. They argued, and the artist tipped the thing over onto him. He’ll probably claim it was an accident, but it’s too heavy for that – you would have to really work to tip that over. I found the contract – originally the artist was to produce ten of them.”

“Holy Mary,” John said. “Greg, put him in jail before he can produce any more of these Behemoths.”

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an indescribable piece of art that appeared in my office lobby. Here's a link to the picture: http://blogstandbygo.tumblr.com/post/67019838942/this-appeared-in-the-lobby-of-my-office-what-the


End file.
